KakaSaku: Blossoming Desire
by vampsicles
Summary: Kakashi and Sakura have been growing closer for years, but one sunny day under the blossom tree will change everything...
1. Angel Eyes

Spring in Konoha was something to be envied. The blue skies spread over the village as easily as jam on bread, coating it in infectious warmth which not even the grumpiest of ninja could deny. The trees swayed magnificently with their deep, green foliage and the cherry blossom was in full bloom once again.

Konoha was renown for it's gorgeous blossom trees. People would travel for miles to sit under the clear skies and quietly wait with baited breath to see the first few petals open. All too soon, the tiny blossoms would reach full bloom, their delicate petals dancing in the breeze, clinging on to the few days of beauty they had to shine. Within a week they are swept away on the wind, leaving behind the bare branches, no longer radiant and adored.

A man smiled to himself, thinking it ironic how something still so beautiful could be unappreciated. Even bare, the Sakura blossom had lots of great branches to climb and sit on, and they were very useful when you wanted peace to read certain books too...

He squinted at the sky, his one normal eye glancing through the soft, pink petals above him as he turned another page. This was his favourite spot in all of Konoha. Its beauty was equal in spring and winter alike and it was hidden away from the usual blossom trees. He leant his head back against the vast trunk, breathing in the glorious silence as tiny shadows danced across his mask covered face.

A young woman ascended the ornate, wooden steps. In a simple white top and knee length pink skirt that blew about her, she radiated everything he loved about spring. Her soft, rosette hair was loose and flowing around her shoulders and she made her way stealthily through the long grass.

She looked over at her Sakura tree, standing alone with its' pink petals shining in the sun. It had been planted when she was 16 in memory of her father. He had named her Sakura, so it had seemed fitting, if not slightly cliched. Spotting a familiar mop of hair, she walked towards it, watching a few petals fall gently to the ground.

Oblivious to her presence, he turned another page, running his fingers through the unusual silver hair inherited from his Father. It flopped lazily due to the absence of his hitai-ate and partially hung across his forehead. It tended to get annoying, especially when he…

He jumped, quite uncharacteristically, as somebody tapped his shoulder. She giggled ever so softly, biting her lip to prevent more laughter as she sat down next to him.

"Ohaiyo, Kakashi-sensei. Beautiful day, ne?"

He smiled in reply, surprised to have been crept up on, a faint blush appearing behind his mask as he surveyed his former student. There was no doubt she had grown into a fine woman. Her brilliant smile and trademark hair was only rivalled by her radiant and passionate personality. She had grown up well. He gave himself an arrogant mental pat on the back.

"What brings you here, Sakura?"

She smiled back at her sensei. Even though they were on equal terms now, he would always be her sensei. She reached out and carefully pushed his hair back, taking the opportunity to look into both of his eyes for once. He blinked at her touch, but did not flinch away and stared into her jade eyes.

"I planted this tree when my father passed away... He gave me my name, so I thought it cheesily appropriate."

She smiled broadly, eyes sparkling in the dim light, unable to break eye contact with the man in front of her. He stared back, simply smiling as he wondered how the girl he had taught had grown into such a wonderful kunoichi. Another mental pat on the back.

He looked away, glancing at the blossom above them.

"Mm. The Sakura Blossom is one of the most beautiful after all."

Rising to her feet, she reached up to break off a small branch. He watched her skirt billow slightly, stealing the opportunity to glance up the curves of her body and right up to the tip of her fingers before she sat back down. She held the branch lightly in her palm, stroking one of the blossom buds happily.

"It is, isn't it. This tree used to be tiny…but now it's grown up into this. One of the strongest and most beautiful in all of Konoha... Amazing, ne? It's a shame people don't come here often..."

"Indeed, but I think it enjoys my company and admiration frequently enough. "

He smiled, thinking of the subtle irony in their words as she looked up at him. Placing 'Icha Icha' by his side, he crossed his legs and reached out to gently pluck one of the buds from the branch in her palm. She watched him turn it between his fingers nimbly, before leaning towards her and tucking it into her hair, frowning slightly as he did.

"Arigato, Kakashi."

She laughed, feeling odd as she dropped her formal term for him. The look of surprise only lingered briefly in his eyes, before he smiled. The realisation that his hand was still on her cheek caused both of them to blush, as he dropped it quickly. The copy ninja scratched the side of his face with a long finger, feeling the material of his mask growing hot in the sun and staring distractedly into the distance.

"…Hm…Sakura, how's Sasuke?"

He asked nonchalantly, picking up his book again to occupy wayward thoughts... And realising he really needed to find some new reading material...She surveyed him with an amused smile, her quick mind catching on to his "subtle" topic shift.

For years they had grown closer, appreciating each others company more than as a teacher and a student. She'd become the only person he had ever bought a meal for and he was the only person allowed to tease her and still keep all limbs attached. It had become a strange sort of friendship...Or bond... Whatever "this" was, she adored the time she spent with him.

"No idea… Last time I saw him, he was with Naruto…Sens-…Kakashi, what do you think is going on with them?"

She raised her eyebrows, a smirk playing upon her pink lips as he dropped the book in his lap in mock surprise.

"I would rather not know…"

He settled for a non-responsive reply, avoiding important issues like he always had. She pushed his knee playfully, rolling her eyes towards the blue sky. They both knew exactly what was going on with those two and Shikamaru swore on his life that their "training" had been just a little to vocal...

"Aren't you a little curious? Me and Ino-pig are absolutely dying to find out!"

"Nope…"

"Boooring."

"....Simply because it would turn me on too much."

His eyes crinkled deviously, smiling in her direction. She gaped, looking absolutely shocked before lunging at him with flushed cheeks. He just laughed and grabbed her wrists, holding her back.

"PERVERT! I would call you a typical man but that's just – ACK!"

He grinned as she struggled against him, neither of them fighting particularly hard. Her shock soon turned into giggles and she fell limply on his chest.

"Give up?"

"...Mm, for now."

He let go of one of her arms, but didn't seem to want to move the other one, his hand resting upon her lower back. Her arms folded comfortably over his chest.

"Y'know, I'm telling Naruto that. He'll kick your ass."

She lent her cheek upon his chest, feeling the rumble of his laughter and smiling. He ran his hand through her sleek hair and down her back, trying not to think anything of it.

"When do you think Tsunade will…? …I suppose hand her position to him is the only way to put it. She is ancient now... "

She shivered from the combined touch of his hand and his muscles moving against her as he spoke. Back aching from the odd angle, he sat up straighter against the rough bark, making her slide further down his stomach.

"Tch, don't be rude Kakashi. She'll probably outlive us all. Umm, probably not long now. I mean, it's obvious, but Naruto is being modest for once!"

"I... Don't believe that's possible."

Staring down at her, lying with her hair splayed around her, laughing … and with her head near fairly his crotch... He realised what he'd been missing these past few years. He was such a coward, though, when it came to all this...

"Oh!"

He jumped for a second time this day as she sat up suddenly and leaned in close to his face, so close he could smell her vaguely fruity perfume.

"…Sakura…What are you doing?"

"... I forgot what I was going to say."

"Oh."

She blushed, biting her lip at the proximity of his face. She slowly reached her fingers up, cautiously running them down the cloth of his mask. Any question she had intended to ask forgotten as she stared into the mismatched eyes gazing back into hers in confusion. He gulped, not really certain how to react. For once, he was utterly frozen. He could dodge a flying kunai to the heart, but this was different...He was caught.

"Sakura..."

A finger placed on his lip halted him. He could feel her cold skin through the fabric. They were both frozen, their hearts beating in anticipation…


	2. Kiss With a Fist

The pair sat mesmerised. The gentle wind blew through them, toying with their hair and clothing. He watched her eyelids close, the black lashes brushing against her skin before rising like dark curtains to display her captivating eyes. She bit her pink lip and slowly lowered her finger to his chin, tracing the contours of his face through soft fabric. She was scared that, with one wrong move, he'd run away...

"Kakashi…Can I..?"

He simply blinked his mismatched eyes in response, a small frown creasing his forehead. It amazed her that without a single word, he had the power to stop her breathing. He seemed to understand what she wanted, even though the words stuck in her throat and he carefully took both of her hands in his, placing them on either side of his face. She curled the tips of her fingers, barely daring to slip her nails under the cloth as she rolled it down, inch by glorious inch. He urged her on, smiling at the look of awe on her face, like a child unwrapping a christmas gift. Oh so slowly, the pale skin beneath the mask was revealed...

She gasped, jade eyes frantically trying to take in every detail at once. It was so.... Normal! The defined, male jaw was covered in a few days stubble and his nose was pointed and long, yet not entirely straight. He was just the right balance of rugged and manly, without looking obviously like he had gone five rounds with the nine-tails. No moles, no buck teeth, he was totally normal and suprisingly attractive. His eyes were gazing at something over her shoulder, humming awkwardly and waiting for her to speak. With a mouth still slightly open in shock, she stroked a slender finger down his nose, distracting him from finishing his tune. For the first time, she glanced upon his pale lips as they curved into a gentle smile.

"Hmm?"

"...Someone didn't fix that nose properly for you."

He laughed, softly. Of all the things he had thought might come out of her mouth, that had not been a consideration.

"Charming. You wait all this time to see my face and then insult me."

"I wasn't being insulting! I.. I was making a medical observation."

"Mm. I'm sensitive about the nose..."

She smiled, hearing the sarcastic undertone to his voice. One thing she had learnt to love about him was his speech. He had a soft and almost monotonous tone, but an intelligent tongue and an awful sense of humour. She adored it. When she was young, the tales of "rescuing cats" and "getting lost on the path called life" had been unappreciated. Now he could make her roar with laughter while everyone else looked on, oblivious. People who had known him for years often couldn't tell whether he was being serious or completely taking the p-...

"Sakura?"

"...Hai?"

"What are you doing...? You've been staring at me and smiling for a whole minute now. "

She blushed, looking down into the thin blades of grass, suddenly feeling nervous. This was so strange to her. Her heart was beating to an almost tachycardic rhythm as she leaned forward slightly. A shaking hand was placed behind his neck, fingers just lightly touching his mop of hair, her thumb nestled under the soft skin behind his ear. It felt as if her breath was coming far too fast, but somehow still not quickly enough, and her head felt light and fuzzy.

Mismatched eyes were still fixed upon hers. Barely breathing, he watched as she closed the tiny gap between them. His nose bumped hers, gently, as she tilted her head and... Then she stopped, tantalisingly close to his lips, her quick breaths warming his skin. Sighing, he rubbed his nose against hers, their lips barely brushing together as he spoke.

"...Women."

She smiled, as their lips pressed together. It was soft and warm, if not a little awkward, as she got accustomed to the movement...But she'd always been a fast learner. Soon their lips moved together in perfect sync, small kisses to start with, teasing and testing the waters, and each left her hungry for more.

His kisses grew longer and hotter, experienced mouth refusing to leave hers except to lightly nip or nibble the flesh of her neck. She was gasping for breath with her hands buried deep into his thick hair, holding on for dear life as he pulled her onto his lap.

So this was desire and lust? This was how it was meant to feel. His eyes burned into hers with months of hidden longing as he pulled her even closer. Her skin was tingling with unknown electricity and no matter how hard their chests were pressed together and their hips ground together, she needed him closer still. Her pale hands pulled at his top, but with a firm hand he stopped her.

"Kakashi..."

Green eyes stared at him, fire behind them, pleading. His insides were squirming with delight and the rush of hormones surging through his blood, but his mind was cautious. Doubt was creeping in, with just a small amount of anxiety and fear. Tsunade would rip him to shreds, or worse _rip something off_. His brain struggled to think straight as small fingers clutched desperately at his hips and soft lips brushed across his collarbone.

"Please, Kakashi."

"Sakura, this...Is this really what you want?"

With slightly bruised red lips, she smiled at him, her eyes showing the genuine emotion she felt. She couldn't remember when this had started, or really how, but she'd felt this way for a while now. The small gestures and the times they'd spent together had grown more important. If more than a day went by without seeing the familiar silver hair bobbing along, with the man himself buried in an orange book, she'd feel like a part of her was missing. When he disappeared for missions, she became a nervous wreck, working late into the nights just in case the stupid man got injured and was rushed into hospital. Her shifts changed from the standard 10 hours to almost 24/7 and no one could persuade her to leave.

Lately, he'd had to spend a lot of time training his genin and she'd accidentally taken to stalking him... Long leisurely walks always lead to the training ground, where she'd lie in the shadows and watch him train. She'd gaze longingly at his sweat-drenched body, marvelling at the way he darted between them with such skill she could never dream of possessing. The way he moved, his slight smiles and his deep voice just made her want him impossibly more and, these past few weeks, she'd been unable to think of anything else... She wanted this and she wanted him.

"I've never been as sure of anything, as I am about this..."

"It could be difficult... I was your teacher, people may-"

"But everyone knows. Well, suspects, I think."

His face changed from serious and controlled, to a contrasting and quite comical expression of shock. He spluttered a few times, trying to work out the most sensible response.

"...What?"

"People have been talking about us for months...Didn't you realise? You're really oblivious, Kakashi."

He blinked his eyes slowly in response, only proving her point, confusion still written on his features.

"...But how?"

"I think it was that time when you didn't make me pay for your meal. You know, when you paid for me? That got people talking."

"Oh..."

He looked disappointed, a small frown on his face and a forgotten hand on her thigh. Maybe he could have tried a little harder to conceal his feelings. He should have noticed the few odd comments from his colleagues, the unusual interest into his personal life and the looks when they'd been together... Couldn't be helped though, he really had become addicted to spending time with the pink-haired woman in his lap. Said woman was now laughing at him, breaking him out of his reverie to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh my god, you're actually pouting."

"Am not."

"You are!"

She stroked a hand through his hair, biting her lip at how adorable it was to see that particular facial expression, before she continued to speak.

"Still, at least this way we know Tsunade won't kill us."

"Hmm...She's been searching for a reason to get rid of me for years."

"Don't be ridiculous...I think she realised before we did."

"Realised what?"

"Ha-ha. "

His eyes creased into an amused smile, and it dawned on her again that this time she could see his whole face smiling. She didn't think she was quite used to it yet. Then his expression changed very suddenly, a curious frown appearing as he spoke.

"She sent me up here, actually..."

"She sent me up here too! That crafty old hag!"

"Ouch. Ears, Sakura."

"Sorry..."

She kissed his ear, just barely pressing her lips against his skin. He tasted nice. She wasn't sure what of, but as she trailed soft kisses down his neck, she realised it was very distinctively male. He hummed, appreciating the attention, eyes closed to block out his surroundings and enjoy the sensation alone... Something was bothering him, though...

"Sakura…"

As her innocent eyes looked up at him, he expected to wake from this beautiful dream to his usual empty bed. A similar thing crossed her mind as she stared into his eyes, marvelling at the feeling of his large, warm hand upon her thigh...

"...You're a virgin, aren't you?"

She spluttered, face turning pinker than the blossom above them.

"Way to ruin the moment, ass!"

"But are you?"

She attempted to move away from him, but in a second, he'd flipped them over, laying her beneath him upon the grass. His muscular body had her comfortably pinned, a hand behind her head serving as a makeshift pillow, forcing her to look him dead in the eye. She was still blushing and wondering what to say, she hadn't been expecting such a direct question. It had sounded a little like an accusation, as if what she was doing wasn't good enough, or wasn't right. She felt thoroughly embarrassed. What did he want her to say? Green eyes started to fill with tears, as she looked at the collarbone she had previously been nibbling to avoid his gaze.

"Why are you crying?!"

His voice sounded alarmed and she looked up to see his face equally shocked. He had never been good with tears. Once on a mission, she'd gotten upset with Naruto and burst into tears. He had panicked and asked her if she wanted to make dinner or go for a walk or hit him... You can guess what she chose.

"I'm sorry...I know it's pathetic. I want to be good at.. At it.. But I'm not...I don't know anything... And you're so... "

She burst into tears, relieved that the weight of his body had gone, so she could cover her face with her hands. She felt humiliated and was tempted to use ninjutsu to escape, maybe make the ground swallow her up.

Hearing laughter, she looked up incredulously to see him almost bent double. A swift kick to his kidneys shut him up, as now he could barely gasp in pain let alone laugh. She made to walk away, head held high, but a hand grabbed her ankle. It dragged her back roughly, making her stumble and fall forwards into the grass. Rolling onto her back, she found herself nose to nose with the copy ninja, a fierce frown on his handsome face.

"That was unnecessary."

"You were laughing at me!"

He wiped away the tears upon her cheeks, pulling an odd expression as he tried to word his sentence in a way that wouldn't cause offence.

"...I asked, because I don't want to go too fast or hurt you, not because you won't be good at "it"... I've never had sex with a virgin before, so don't assume in my experience that I'll be good at it. Even I'm not that arrogant."

"Oh... So I wasn't doing anything wrong?"

He sighed, heavily, thinking her sensitivity ridiculous.

"No, Sakura, I was fully enjoying myself...Hence why I asked that question."

"Oh. For a supposed genius, you're really stupid."

"Mm."

She was laughing again, her fantastic shock of pink hair lying about her in the grass. It was shimmering in the sunlight, contrasting against the deep, green blades. She was so beautiful and he suddenly felt incredibly relieved- He'd nearly messed that one up, royally, and he made a mental note to be more careful in future.

Their lips met again, any doubt in her mind banished and replaced with the hunger for more kisses. They were hot and passionate and each made her toes curl into the long grass. As the sun began to sink towards the horizon, she realised that she was more than content to stay here all night...


	3. Stay With Me

Goosebumps were covering soft skin, as he carefully lifted the sleeping body into his warm arms. The sun had long since sunk below the horizon and streetlights in the distance were casting a faint orange glow across Konoha. He plodded as gently as possible down the wooden steps, feeling her head roll against his shoulder and her velvety hair tickle his neck. Small puffs of breath warmed the skin just below his collarbone and all he could do was smile at the beautiful creature in his arms.

It was no wonder she was cold, they had been lying in the cool grass for hours simply watching the sun set. They had seen the sky transform from deep ocean blues to an array of purple and pink, and then the curtains finally closed on the deepest oranges and reds imaginable. The air had cooled with the changing colours, each remaining cherry blossom glowing in the soft lights of nearby lanterns. He'd always been stunned by nature's beauty, but tonight had felt different. The sight had left them both breathless and as the final glimpse of the orange orb disappeared behind the mountains, he had captured her lips and made a promise that he intended to keep. The soft, ethereal light from the lanterns above them reflected in her eyes and he gazed deep into them, whispering words against her skin.

"Until we die."

"Forever."

She had whispered back, softly kissing the edge of his mouth before laying her head upon his shoulder. She breathed in his scent and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself tightly against him as she struggled to keep her eyes open. With an affectionate sigh, he'd pulled her petite frame into his lap and encased her in his arms, feeling her drift off to sleep.

The smile hadn't left the man's face since the words had parted her lips. He wasn't walking through Konoha beaming from ear to ear and shouting his love from the rooftops, that was definitely not his style. But for anyone who knew the copy ninja, the little curve of his lips behind dark fabric said everything. His mop of silver hair bounced in time with each steady footfall as he made his way through the dark streets, Sakura breathing lightly in his arms. She was his and yet he couldn't quite believe this was real. With a small start, he realised that this was the only time he'd walked down this street without holding his beloved Icha Icha and the pervert chuckled in spite of himself. Its absence wasn't as painful as he'd thought it might be, when he considered that the only person he would burn his entire collection for was safely in his arms... Well, maybe not his _entire_ collection...A couple of books...Or one...

"Wait... Oi! Kakashi-sensei?!"

A boisterous blonde appeared very suddenly in front of him, closely followed in shadow like fashion by a skinny, raven-haired man. Blue eyes were narrowed and they glanced upon the sleeping woman he cradled, suspicion written on his handsome features. Sasuke appeared bored and impatient, looking at his former sensei stoically, while waiting for the lesser intelligent being to put two and two together.

"Hang on, Kakashi... Did you do something different to your hair?"

Both men looked at him, totally perplexed, their eyebrows raised in symmetrical disbelief.

"...No."

"Oh, ok then."

The raven tutted and shook his head, reaching out a pale hand to grab the back of Naruto's shirt and drag him away.

"This village is doomed, Naruto."

"Huh? Why?"

"Oyasumi, Kakashi. Congratulations."

"Ja ne, Sasuke, Naruto."

Blinking slowly, he watched them walk away, the blonde complaining loudly enough to wake the entire street. That was as close to approval as you were likely to get from Uchiha Sasuke and the copy ninja smiled, feeling oddly thankful.

Pushing a stray strand of pink hair off Sakura's forehead, he started to walk towards his apartment once more, humming a happy tune. His eyes focused on the sky, appreciating the many scattered stars spread out like precious jewels across the blackness. It reminded him of the dress she had worn to her last Birthday party and he smiled at the memory, like a silly, nostalgic old fool. She had looked gorgeous that night, wearing a black thigh skimming dress that clung to her petite curves in all the right places, delicate diamante crystals covering the hem and neckline and brushing against her flawless skin as she moved. He'd literally been unable to take his eyes off her. Really, he had tried to, but every time he looked away those damn crystals had caught the light, twinkling innocently, and his eyes would flash straight back to her. He blamed ninja reflexes of course...

The sleeping body shifted against him as he reached a hand into his trouser pocket, usually nimble fingers fumbling for his keys. He rarely ever used the door, but he had a feeling that he would wake her if he had to jump onto a balcony and manoeuvre them both through his small bedroom window. She was balanced awkwardly on one arm arm and he was prayed he wouldn't drop her, knowing for a fact he'd never live it down. The cold metal key touched his knuckle and, with only mild difficulty, he managed to place it in the lock and turn. He used his back to push it open, momentarily forgetting how close her head was to to door frame and only just saving himself from death. He breathed a sigh of relief as he walked through his apartment, past the sofa and tiny kitchenette, keeping a closer watch on walls and door frames.

As the bedroom door swung open, the copy ninjas heart sunk heavily in his chest. Seated upon his battered bed side table was a summoning scroll, the thick red ribbon tied around its heavy paper making it impossible to ignore. Red ribbons meant only one thing: It was urgent. He swore under his breath at the inconvenient timing, part of him wanting to feel angry, but an even bigger part of him knowing that this was his duty. He was a ninja first and foremost and the beautiful woman in his arms would have to wait. Although, that didn't make it any easier to leave her like this.

She continued to sleep soundly as he placed her in his bed, wrapping her in linen and pulling a blanket over her cold feet. It was warm enough for a man in his small apartment, but he wasn't sure how warm she would be and he wanted nothing more than to climb in next to her with his abundant body heat. Sitting down lightly, he took a moment to drink in her beauty, lazy mismatched eyes instantly drawn to her pink lips and bright hair. The drastic contrast between the graying sheets and her pale skin showed him just how badly they needed a wash, but in between missions and his general reluctance to clean, this place was rather neglected. She looked far too shiny and clean to be here. With a frown, he stood up and stretched, palms touching the dusty ceiling and further proving that this place needed sorting out. She deserved far better than dusty, worn out sheets and broken coffee tables. This place was just too tired and full of beat up, old, defected products... Now, he wasn't sure whether he was talking about the apartment anymore...

Kakashi moved to the bathroom, resting his hands on the cold rim of his sink, staring at his reflection and sighing at the old man who looked back. He couldn't understand why she would want to give herself to a beaten up old fool like him and he hoped she wouldn't live to regret it. Exhaling heavily, he realised he was looking more and more like his father each day, minus the obvious difference in eye , he supposed that there were worse people to look like, thinking of his always attractive rival, Maito Gai. Pushing himself upright, he grabbed his jounin vest and tied his hitai-ate in its rightful place across his sharingan. His mind puzzled over his urgent summons, hoping against hope that it wouldn't take him out of the village for too long.

He grabbed the scroll and scrawled a quick note to Sakura, keeping it brief and to the point. She'd understand. He tucked it into her small fist, along with the red ribbon, wrapping her fingers gently around both before placing a kiss upon her parted lips.

With a final, longing look, he leapt through the window and ran.


	4. Thinking of You

Light flooded the small room, long golden rays bathing her body in warmth and making her gently stir. Far too comfortable to move, she rolled onto her front, pink hair blocking everything from view as she stretched her limbs. She moaned into the pillow as something clicked satisfyingly in her back and she pushed her face further down into the soft, warm material. A cool breeze swept across the skin not covered by sheets and the contrast between the warm rays and the cold air sent a shiver down her spine.

Sakura moved her arm up to cradle her head and further block out the bright sunlight. She didn't want to wake up yet, she'd been having the most wonderful dream and she wanted desperately to sink back into it. It was as if she could still feel his rough hands on her and his eager lips nibbling her skin so deliciously. She smiled, blushing into the pillow and tightening her hold on the fabric, willing herself back. Something crumpled and crunched in her fist, making her reluctantly open her eyes and frown towards the offensive item. In her hand was a small, pale piece of paper, untidy black writing scrawled upon it and a silky red ribbon woven through her fingers.

The kunoichi frowned further, feeling confused and slightly suspicious. She sat up slowly, wiping her eyes and brushing the wayward pink hair off her face with a free hand. Then she noticed that this was definitely not her room... It was small and organised in an odd manner, a wooden chair placed awkwardly halfway along the opposite wall and a small bedside table to her left, neither matching or looking as if they belonged. The lemon coloured walls were bare and there were no curtains covering the large open window, leading out to a small balcony.

Sakura slipped her legs out from under the warm sheets and stood up, climbing easily through the window to stand on the balcony. The cool air covered her skin in goosebumps as she squinted into the sunlight, looking across an endless view of terracotta roof tiles, framed either side by brilliant green mountains. In the cliff face the splendid carvings of each Hokage were watching over Konoha, standing out magnificently against the blue sky as the low morning sun cast shadows across their faces. She twirled the red ribbon around a finger, appreciating the beautiful morning and briefly forgetting the note in her hand. Maybe it was down to yesterdays events, or simply that this morning was beautiful, but Sakura thought Konoha had never looked more beautiful.

Leaning her elbows on the cold rail, she flattened the note and started to read. It didn't take her all that long and her pink lips curved into a smile as she read the few lines a couple of times to make sure they were really there.

"Dear Sakura,

Urgent mission. Sorry.

P.s. I forgot to water Mr Ukki.

P.p.s. Don't move into the hospital please.

P.p.p.s. I keep my promises."

She bit her lip happily and tied the ribbon around her petite wrist, stroking a finger across the small piece of silk and sighing. It was lucky she didn't have to promise to stay out of the hospital. As a medic she felt a responsibility to every partner, parent, sibling and friend in Konoha. Day after day ninja were sent on deadly missions, men and women alike fighting for their village, and when those missions went wrong she made damn sure she'd be there, fighting to save them. The pain of losing someone you loved was unbearable and she made it her own personal mission to prevent that pain wherever possible, even if it meant draining her of her own chakra and working 24 hour stints. Kakashi was the man she loved, so it made perfect sense that she would be there for him in case he needed her. She prayed to god that her copy ninja would come back in one piece, or she'd reassemble him again, simply to do the job herself.

Sakura sighed once more, folding the note in half and climbing back through the large window. She was fairly puzzled as to why he didn't have a door, but she supposed he had a good reason. Or, more likely, some odd excuse or made up reason. It really was a beautiful view and she felt bad closing the window on it.

"Right," she muttered to herself, viridian eyes scanning his room methodically."What to do now?"

The pink haired medic had a whole 3 hours before her shift began and, although she usually turned up an hour or so early, she felt as if she should try to do as Kakashi had asked... At least for a little while, anyway. With a slight frown, she decided to have a look around. It wasn't being nosy, since technically she'd been left in his bed and left to her own devices... And he hadn't asked her not to touch anything...

Stealthily, she moved around his apartment, taking note of things that interested her or showed little hints of his personality. Sakura found herself laughing, as she discovered he had a different pair of underwear left in every room and that she had no idea whether they were clean...A grey pair were lurking in his bathroom, lazily slung over the shower rail, a blue pair hidden under his pillow, and a rather odd pair of heart covered boxers were folded neatly on his fridge. She found them strangely endearing, just like the man himself. The fridge was completely empty and she made a mental note to first scold him, then teach him to make a mean miso soup when he returned. His little plant obviously meant a great deal to him, as it stood proudly on his windowsill and she carefully watered and chatted to it, absentmindedly.

There were only two photos in the whole apartment. The first she spotted brought a huge smile to her face, as she looked down upon three brattish genin, a 12 year old Sakura smiling in the centre with incredibly long pink locks. They all looked so small and she found herself reminiscing about the past. She regretted how she'd treated the blonde, and how she'd acted in general around the time this picture was taken, but she hoped the past 6 years had made up for her mistakes. They were all so different now.

Sakura found the second picture in the drawer of his bedside table, slightly hidden beneath a few Icha Icha volumes, as if stored and forgotten. It held similar resemblance to the one in the lounge of Team 7, but there was a boy with short gravity defying hair and a familiar dark mask hiding his young face. Behind him stood a man she recognised as the Fourth Hokage, blonde spiky hair on end and a small smile on his young face for the camera, and next to the miniature Kakashi were two teammates, smiling happily. This was his genin team. All of a sudden, many emotions stirred within her and she wasn't sure which was the most prominant. There was curiosity and confusion, as she longed to know more, jealousy, hurt and sadness as she realised this was a part of his life she knew nothing about. She gazed at it for a lot longer than necessary, feeling guilty but not wanting to put the picture away. Stroking a pale finger along the frame, she wondered why he never spoke about them. From the medical files she had read about the copy ninja, she discovered only a few brief but fascinating facts. She knew his sharingan had been a transplant from an Uchiha and that, before becoming a teacher, he had served in the Anbu for some years, gaining the title of legendary sharingan Kakashi. Facts just weren't the same though, and Sakura wished he spoke more about his past. When she was younger she had questioned Tsunade about the sharingan transplant, trying to swing a medical angle and hoping to hear an elaborate tale or at least something more than:

"You'll have to ask him, Sakura. His past is his own business."

She'd seen right through her nosy pink haired student.

Placing the picture carefully back in the drawer, Sakura decided that when he returned, she would ask him. She stood up in a determined manner and glanced through the window, trying to tell the time from the sun's position. Kakashi didn't seem to bother with trivial matters such as time, therefore he obviously didn't feel the need to own a clock, like a normal human being. About an hour seemed to have passed, so she had plenty of time to go to her own apartment and change before her shift started.

On her way out, Sakura paused and bit her lip, hand hovering over Kakashi's spare key as it hung innocently on a rusty nail. She quickly made her decision, snatching it and slamming the door without looking back.

* * *

The mist hung heavily across the field, thick blades of grass being weighed down by droplets of dew. Running through these blades were two ninja, moving at top speed and if they felt the piercing cold liquid soaking through their clothing, they showed no sign. Each powerful stride carried them closer to the forests beyond the field and closer to their target.

The taller man came to a sudden halt, a deep frown on his masked face as he remembered something vitally important. His teammate skidded and stopped abruptly behind him, drawing a kunai, brown eyes scanning the area for signs of trouble.

"What? What is it?"

Genma asked, urgently, looking from him to the field as if anticipating an attack.

"....Nothing."

Kakashi had suddenly remembered that he'd left the bedroom window open. Poor Sakura, he'd made a particular effort to tuck her feet in...

The senbon in his colleagues mouth crunched loudly, as the man bit down a little to hard upon the innocent item. The noise caught the copy ninjas wandering attention and he smiled apologetically, before setting off at a fast pace once more.

"Hatake, if you do that again, this kunai is going somewhere not pretty."

He chose not to reply, saving his energy for the long journey ahead. The sooner they completed this mission, the sooner they would be back in Konoha and he would be back with his pink haired kunoichi. He just hoped her feet weren't too cold...


End file.
